


Devotion

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Blow Jobs, Creepy Fluff, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Powerful Couple, Devoted Darkpilot, Devoted Poe Dameron, Disturbing Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, First Order Poe Dameron, First Time, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Warnings May Change, Weird Fluff, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Poe had found Ben first on Elphrona?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Rise Of Kylo Ren Compliant Fics





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it.

It was long after he was done telepathically communicating with Ren’s mask that Ben felt something. A familiar presence in the place on Elphrona where he, Luke and Lor had first met the Knights of Ren. 

Poe was here. And he wasn’t here to fight. Somehow. Even as Ben turned around, he saw Poe, disembarking from his X-wing with BB-8 in tow — how did he know where to find Ben?

”Poe?” Ben said. 

”Ben. Thank the stars. I thought...I heard about the Temple and I feared the worst.”

Even as Poe ran to him, embraced him, Ben was all but overwhelmed by his proximity, the feeling of his arms around him. He felt, even after everything, safe. 

Who would have thought at any point during this night, he’d feel safe?

They broke apart and Poe said, “Luke...he said that you killed the Jedi. I knew there was something wrong with it...”

”Of course he would,” Ben said bitterly. 

Poe furrowed his brow. Then, “What happened?”

Ben told him. Told him about Snoke. About Luke trying to kill him. About that storm that seemed to have come out of nowhere. And going for the Knights. 

“I didn’t belong in the Jedi,” Ben said. “I know I didn’t. This is more proof of that.”

”Then...then I’ll go with you,” Poe said. “I won’t ally with a man who wanted you dead because of some ridiculous standard of his.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Ben said. “You really don’t.”

”I do.”

”You’ll never see him again, this time for good!” Ben said. “Your own father!”

Poe looked pained. Then, more determinedly, “I made my choice since we were kids and I’m never gonna leave you. I promise. Whatever path you take, I’ll be with you.”

And Ben could already feel the sheer weight of Poe’s devotion in there. How deeply Poe loved him, enough to move the galaxy for him. Of all people, him. 

"You’re too good for me,” Ben said. 

”Not as good as you think. I’m not all Light. And being separated from you once, no, twice, was bad enough. I won’t leave you. I can’t. I love you too much.”

He didn’t deserve it. He couldn’t. But Ben nodded. “I love you, Poe. I always have.”

Their lips touched, a brush at first before becoming more intense. And Ben swore, in that moment, that the pain eating at him wasn’t as bad as he thought it was at first. He had Poe. 

”Ren,” he said, “My...friend said to meet him on Vanrak. I guess if there was ever a time to meet the Knights of Ren, it would be just about now.”

Poe nodded. “Should be interesting. Should leave my X-wing behind. Definitely not BB, though. We’ll need him.”

Ben couldn’t deny it. 

***

The hyperspace route was set for Vanrak. Even as Ben walked out of the cockpit, Ren’s mask left in the captain’s chair, he was relieved. Ren had been mildly surprised that Ben was bringing along someone else, but he had acquiesced after Ben had pointed out the First Order needed pilots, even if the Knights didn’t. 

”So did he agree?” Poe said. 

Ben nodded. “He was surprised I was bringing anybody, but he let you. Even if he told me to be careful. I think he senses it.”

”What?”

”That I love you,” Ben said. 

”The feeling’s more than mutual, Ben. Come on, kiss me.”

Ben couldn’t object, climbing atop Poe (he momentarily worried that Poe would be all but crushed, even though it was illogical to worry about) and letting the former Republic pilot pull him into a kiss. Even that...he swore that he was hardening against Poe’s thigh, trying not to rut against it. 

They broke the kiss, and Poe spoke. “Stars, Ben...I can feel you..."

"Sorry.”

”Ben,” Poe said softly, “I will not complain one bit about kriffing you, or you kriffing me. I want this.”

They didn’t have lube, not exactly. Ben couldn’t say he was complaining about the alternative, the non-penetrative sex thing. Him, moving onto his back with Poe moving down his torso, down the flat expanse of his upper belly, sucking at his inner thighs. Ben gasped — he could feel how hard he was getting, and when Poe said there was something he wanted to try (taking Ben into his mouth), Ben could not refuse. 

Poe looked so good between his legs. Ben had to hold back, to try not to come too soon. Ben couldn’t reach Poe’s head, but he could murmur encouragement, praise, and then a warning that he was close — possibly close, a feeling he was familiar with by that delicious tension he got when he’d masturbated himself close to orgasm. 

”Poe...”

Poe surfaced, briefly, licking his lips. They looked almost swollen. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I can take whatever you give me.”

”Please.”

Poe returned to his ministrations. And then, in time, after delicious amounts of torment, Ben came — practically spasmed as he came. He was worried about Poe choking, but he couldn’t stop...

Poe drew off, once Ben was spent. Ben sighed in relief. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

”It was good.” Poe cuddled beside him, and Ben could run fingers through his hair, reassuring him, tender. They were safe, in hyperspace. At least they had each other. 


End file.
